


Significa familia

by Romakal



Series: No puedo perderte [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angustía, Clan de Egipto, Dolor, Esperanza, Estabilidad, F/M, Familia disfuncional, Imprimacion, Jacob triste, Lazos de hermanos, Lazos de manada, M/M, Manada Black, No se que más etiquetas poner, Nueva familia, Nuevos vinculos, Recaidas, Reneesme ahijada de Jacob, Seth es la mano derecha, Vinculos rotos, alma gemela, egipto, familia, herido
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romakal/pseuds/Romakal
Summary: Temporada 2 de la serie "No puedo perderte"La temporada 1 lleva el titulo de "Sinónimos de dolor"-----Jacob tiene retos para superar y cosas que lo hacen enfocarse en su nuevo estilo de vida, para empezar todo el lugar es demasiado caliente y el vampiro/lobo que tiene que sanar es una cosita terca y feroz, también tiene una mente humana que ellos están intentando cuidar.Jacob sigue prosperando, su manada es más fuerte y rápida, están juntos todos los días y se educan como verdaderas personas y lobos.Jacob sigue pensando en Edward.Kilómetros a través del desierto y más allá del mar su corazón todavía anhela su otra mitad.
Relationships: Asim/Seth, Benjamin/Tia (Twilight), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Jacob Black
Series: No puedo perderte [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142825
Kudos: 13





	1. TEMPORADA 2

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Prometí traerlo cuando estuviera completo, lo se! Originalmente era para no sentirme presionada, pero no tengo paciencia XD asi que me adelante un poquito y les traigo algunos de los capítulos, mi ritmo de actualización en esta particular historia esta muy bien últimamente asi que esperemos que mi racha creativa se mantenga.

**_Fue lobo y humano, odió, amó y lloró a solas, pero eso no significaba que realmente estuviera solo._ **

Jacob tiene retos para superar y cosas que lo hacen enfocarse en su nuevo estilo de vida, para empezar todo el lugar es demasiado caliente y el vampiro/lobo que tiene que sanar es una cosita terca y feroz, también tiene una mente humana que ellos están intentando cuidar. Asim es lo que nadie espera que sea y se convierte en parte fundamental de la manada Black y el clan Egipto.

Jacob sigue prosperando, su manada es más fuerte y rápida, están juntos todos los días y se educan como verdaderas personas y lobos. Los egipcios no son tan malos como Jacob pensaba que serían, Tia y Benjamin a veces son inesperados y agradables, pero mayormente Jacob sigue adaptándose a los nuevos cambios.

Y sigue pensando en Edward.

Kilómetros a través del desierto y más allá del mar su corazón todavía anhela su otra mitad, su imprimación, su alma gemela.

A veces el propósito que cree tener se borronea y cae en el dolor, la parte buena es que no esta solo.


	2. Nueva vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La llegada de Jacob a Egipto es más tranquila que desastrosa, los nuevos colores de la personalidad de los vampiros que están acogiéndolo brillan más fuerte en su tierra. Tia y Benjamin parecen personas nuevas en Egipto y su tensión no esta presente porque son libres ahora y Jacob les da algo de esperanza.
> 
> Jacob esta bien, se dice eso a si mismo mientras intenta no pensar demasiado en lo que dejo atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recordemos que la historia es narrada desde el punto de vista de Jacob a menos que yo diga lo contrario, disfruten del capítulo. Traeré dos al día aproximadamente hasta que nos pongamos al día con el trabajo que ya he completado.

Se sentía como una bruma que avanzaba conmigo a cada paso que daba, no importaba si marchaba hacia adelante con pasos humanos o si estaba corriendo como un lobo esa bruma jamás se marchaba, se mantenía sobre mi como una señal de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que había dejado atrás.

Tia y Benjamin eran vampiros decentes que se apegaban a nuestro contrato con todas las cláusulas, Benjamin era el más emocionado por tenerme en su hogar y era mi propio guía de turista por la ciudad cuando recién llegamos, señalando las cosas más importantes y siendo un anfitrión educado cuando me perdía o me equivocaba con las costumbres del lugar, fue un maestro paciente y tenía ideas extrañas sobre lo que debería usar para moverme cuando estuviera por mí cuenta.

"Tendremos que correr, nos llevaría al menos un día llegar sin detenernos. No pensé como lo haríamos con un lobo a cuestas" Benjamin dijo mirándome con atención, su compañera Tia estaba más escondiéndose de los humanos con su velo que poniéndonos atención. El piloto de Jasper solo podía llegar hasta cierto punto sin romper un montón de leyes al mismo tiempo y habíamos terminado en un aeropuerto disponible buscando una forma de movernos hasta el hogar de los vampiros "¿Qué tanto puedes correr sin parar?" Benjamin pregunto, curioso.

"¿En un terreno estable como un bosque? La última vez hice un día y medio, pero nunca lo he intentado en arena de desierto" Tia chasqueo los labios en un gesto desesperado. Ella no se veía muy contenta con estar tan expuesta en el medio de la calle, supuse que era una vampiro que no salía mucho. Benjamin intentaba calmarla con caricias en la espalda.

"No deberíamos arriesgarnos" Benjamin dijo "¿Te molestaría si te cargara?" Eso no estaría sucediendo hoy, mañana y de preferencia jamás.

"No te molestes, puedo lograrlo" Vamos, estaba siendo sincero. Corrí casi como un animal salvaje por mucho tiempo después de que Edward y Bella anunciaran su magnífica boda. El desierto no me asustaba.

"Avión" Tia sugirió entre dientes. Quise hacer una broma, pero supuse que no sería bienvenida en ese momento. "Hay aviones para turistas que llevan a los humanos a conocer el desierto y llegan hasta la mitad del desierto, podemos hacer que ellos nos dejen en un punto estratégico y partiremos desde allí" Benjamin se animó con la idea inclinándose a besar ligeramente la mejilla de su esposa en agradecimiento por su aportación.

"Eso permitirá que corras menos y te acostumbres más al mar de arena" Benjamin lo tenía decidido "Quédense juntos, vendré a buscarlos en un momento" Y entonces se alejó. Tia parecía no muy contenta con la orden, pero obedeció, no pude evitar observarla con curiosidad.

Tia no era una vampiro de piel pálida, más olivácea con ojos alargados y entrecerrados, era varios centímetros más pequeña que yo (siendo justos, casi todo el mundo era más pequeño que yo) más o menos de la estatura de Bella, pero estaba casi a la misma altura que Benjamin lo cual la hacia una pareja físicamente equilibrada.

Tia era reservada en su mayor parte, pero ella tenia facciones en su rostro que la hacían más dulce de lo que ella aparentaba no ser. Siempre con una postura de indiferencia como si yo no le importara en lo más mínimo, pero mirándome con algo parecido a la esperanza. Tia era una vampiro confusa y difícil de leer, pero eso no impedía querer molestarla.

"¿Estas teniendo problemas con la sed?" Pregunte cuando ella se removió hacia el lado contrario de una familia que pasaba cerca "¿No comiste suficiente?" Tia me lanzo una mirada que interprete como _cállate_ , pero no tenía muchas ganas de hacerle caso. "Me gustaría saber si tengo que derribarte ahora" Tia adopto esa postura que tomaban todos los vampiros cuando se sentían ofendidos con mis amenazas, ella claramente expreso un ' _ven e inténtalo'_ solo con su cuerpo.

Un grupo de muchachitas delgadas todas cubiertas de pies a cabeza pasaron por nuestro lado, mirándome de reojo y riéndose entre ellas, codeándose las unas a las otras con risitas. Tia estaba tan tensa que parecía doloroso.

"Enserio, ¿Estas bien?" Pregunte, no quería ser descortés con ella, pero parecía lista para saltarles al cuello.

"No salimos mucho" Ella dijo entre dientes "Amun no deja que Benjamin salga a explorar y yo me quedo con él todo el tiempo, esta es la primera vez que salimos de casa desde hace muchos años" Ella se encogió de hombros con ojos vigilantes.

"Eso suena muy solitario" Fui sincero, no me imaginaba como era estar encerrado todo el tiempo, los lobos no permanecían en casa, eran criaturas libres. Estar encerrados todo el tiempo sin salir a correr nos mataría.

"Benjamin es demasiado poderoso, los Vulturis podrían encontrarlo y llevárselo lejos, Amun no quiere arriesgarse" Me pregunte si el encarcelamiento del pequeño vampiro amable era por su propia seguridad o porque este Amun estaba asegurando su pequeña arma de su lado.

"¿Y qué hay de disfrazarlo?" Pregunte, Tia me miro de manera extraña "Oh vamos, me dirás que en este lugar con todas estas personas cubiertas de pies a cabeza jamás pensaron en salir por un poco de aventura disfrazados para no ser descubiertos" Ella resoplo con esa expresión que claramente decía sus pensamientos. Podía ver el _'Eres estúpido'_ con mejor claridad en sus ojos de lo que Edward hubiera podido leerlo.

Ella se apiado de mi aparente estupidez para contestarme en su mejor tono educado.

"Las pocas veces que se nos permite salir es cuando los humanos dejan de llegar y tenemos que salir a cazar" No quería preguntar sobre sus matanzas asi que mejor cambie el tema.

"¿Cómo es su hogar? Dijeron que vivían bajo tierra y que tenían un oasis" Tia estaba menos tensa ahora, estaba mirándome a mí y no se sobresaltó cuando una pareja paso a su izquierda "¿Hay algo más que arena para correr?" Esa pregunta estaba rondando mi mente desde que me entere su aparente cárcel obligada.

"Tenemos nuestro propio pequeño paraíso, les gustara" Ella parecía confiada sobre eso y su rostro se suavizo mostrando esos lados lindos y suaves que parecía querer ocultar del mundo.

Extraña pequeña vampiro.

"Por cierto ¿Tu manada? Uno de tus lobos es una chica ¿Verdad?, ¿A la que no le gustan los vampiros?" Moví la cabeza.

"Leah" Dije "Ella no va a ser un problema, sabe a lo que se mete al venir aquí" Leah al menos había asegurado saberlo, yo me había dado la tarea de recordárselo todos los días y obligarla a memorizar el contrato que aceptaría al viajar para alcanzarme, Seth recibió la misma educación con mucha menos agresividad de mi parte.

"No, no es eso" Tia miro a los humanos esta vez, mirando específicamente a un hombre que estaba regateando groseramente en ingles con un vendedor cercano a nosotros "Ella necesitará ropa del país y algunas instrucciones, ella tendrá permitido salir, pero el régimen y costumbres de las mujeres es diferente a America" Explico Tia.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. No fue un silencio incomodo, más bien un silencio de exploración como si estuviéramos trazando algunos limites sin palabras.

"Le gustara salir de compras" Dije, sabía que Leah se había vuelto más agresiva desde que fue convertida a un lobo y todo eso, pero aún era una chica. Tia parecía nerviosa por alguna razón y se armó de valor con una inhalación contenida.

"¿Crees que le moleste si le presto algo mío? Tengo tantas prendas que jamás eh usado y todo está nuevo" Ella estaba apresurada a hablar, no más a la defensiva conmigo o tensa por los humanos, con una actitud más serena que antes y algo avergonzada. Se le veía mejor una expresión relajada que una alerta.

Me pregunte porque esta mujer vampiro de apariencia juvenil se me hacía tan poco agresiva. Miraba a Tia como miraba a Esme, como una especie de figura con alma dulce lo que era una locura porque yo apenas conocía a esta vampiro y todo lo que sabía de ella se resumía a que por alguna razón adivino mis sentimientos por Edward y estaba dispuesta a darme un escape.

"Puedo mandar lavarlas antes de su llegada, quitarle el olor a vampiro" Ella aseguro con más confianza. ¿Tia tendría amigas?

No pude evitar sentir una extraña compasión por la mujer de actitud reservada que nos abría la puerta de su casa y su hogar, nos invitaba a su vida a pesar de ser simples desconocidos con la esperanza de que pudiéramos ayudar a alguien a quien amaba.

"Ella estaría encantada con el gesto" Dije, pero no quería sembrar esperanzas en ella. Leah era Leah al final del día. "Aunque no lo demuestre totalmente" Tia no insistió en reverencias o exclamaciones de gratitud, ella solo pareció sonreír y mover la cabeza con una afirmación, más contenta ahora que lo había aceptado.

Al menos ya no tenía que preocuparme por el gasto de ropa para Leah.

"¡Tengo un avión!" Benjamin exclamo encantado regresando con nosotros justo en ese momento, rodeo a Tia con su abrazo y le sonrió como un niño con un nuevo juguete.

"Creo que quieres decir que tienes un piloto" Corregí al vampiro, su sonrisa me decía que no, no era eso lo que había querido decir.

Benjamin sonreía como yo lo hacía cuando esta a punto de meterme en problemas. Mierda.

"¡Nos vamos!" Benjamin estaba casi saltando en sus talones con esa sonrisa de travesura. Tia y yo compartimos una mirada preocupada y me alegre por nuestra futura convivencia que nosotros no estuviéramos en malos términos a pesar de mi boca suelta y su actitud protectora y reservada. "Les va a encantar, me dijeron que es tan fácil de llevar que prácticamente se vuela por si sola" Benjamin seguía diciendo, extendió sus manos al cielo y se rio como un pequeño.

"Por favor dime que tendrás un supervisor de vuelo" Benjamin me ignoro.

El "avión" era en realidad una avioneta blanca con franjas rojas en los costados y en las alas, tenía una nariz redonda y hélices fuertes, Benjamin la presento como _"Amyrti"_ aunque cuando él lo dijo sonó mucho más árabe que inglés, Benjamin beso a su pareja en la frente y al mirarme a mi dijo que se traducía como _"mi princesa"_

"Su dueño me la vendió con mucho gusto, dijo que con lo que le pague compraría dos en vez de una y haría el negocio más grande, dijo que podía ir y venir de su pista cuando quisiera y que la cuidaría si lo necesitaba" Benjamin estaba hablando y metiendo mi equipaje a la cosa con alas "Me dio un curso rápido de vuelo, vamos, todos arriba. Nos llevare directamente a casa" Benjamin parecía confiar en sus habilidades, pero yo no estaba tan seguro.

"¿Sabes que yo todavía puedo morir si tu juguete se estrella en el desierto y explota?" Pregunte cuando él vampiro nos abrió la puerta para que subiéramos.

"Vamos Jacob, se más positivo" Pidió y me dedico un pequeño mohín, Tia accedió después de ver la cara de su pareja y supuse que era una cosa de matrimonios porque yo no estaba convencido sin importar cuan adorable se viera el chupasangre haciendo pucheros

"Sube, si Benjamin pierde el control y empezamos a caer te sacare antes de que mueras" Tia prometió asomándose desde la cabina.

"Bueno" Murmure acercándome, Benjamin estaba refunfuñando algo sobre que no iba a estrellarse, pero su esposa y yo lo ignoramos "Esto es lindo" Acepte cuando estuve en mi lugar con el cinturón de seguridad abrochado, Tia estuvo de acuerdo, aunque arrugo un poco la nariz.

"Plumas" Dijo ella rascándose la nariz "Debió transportar aves también, vas a limpiar tu juguete Benjamin" Tia advirtió colocándose un casco y sacándose el velo que ocultaba su rostro para bajar el micrófono "¿Me escuchaste?" Tomé mi propio casco y lo puse sobre mi cabeza.

"Si, si cariño, lo que tu digas" Benjamin estuvo de acuerdo distraídamente "Ahora, dama y caballero estamos a punto de despegar, abrochen sus cinturones y prepárense para el paseo de sus vidas" Me aferre al cinturón de seguridad cuando Benjamin hablo por las bocinas que el casco traía integradas "¡Hacia adelante y hacia arriba!" Y con ese grito de guerra la avioneta empezó a moverse.

Benjamin fue cauteloso manejando la bestia de metal, él estaba emocionado haciendo de guía turístico y riéndose de mis chistes malos cuando se me escapaban.

"Si miran al lado derecho pueden ver el desierto y si ven al lado izquierdo pueden ver más desierto" Tia escondía una que otra sonrisa de vez en vez. Ella aseguro que mis chistes eran tan malos que resultaban graciosos, no me ofendí en lo absoluto porque estaba de acuerdo "¿Falta mucho?, ¿Cuánto tiempo volaremos?" Pregunte en algún momento cuando el sol comenzó a dejar el cielo azul. Benjamin no tenía respuesta asi que terminamos en silencio.

El desierto era grande, basto y mi vista dolía cuando los últimos rayos de sol golpeaban la arena haciéndola brillar como si contuviera un millón de diamantes, recordé una clase de historia que decía que originalmente el desierto era un mar y que se había secado por alguna razón, me pregunte si Benjamin y Tia habían estado cuando este caluroso paramo fue más olas de agua cristalina que arena dorada.

"Jacob" Tia me llamo cuando la noche nos alcanzó y Benjamin nos avisó que ya estábamos más cerca y que podía dormir cuando quisiera. "¿Me contarías sobre Edward?" Pregunto.

_Edward_ , había estado intentando evitar ese pensamiento desde que me despedí de Forks, cerré mi mente con una respiración profunda como había aprendido a hacer cuando él estaba cerca. Edward Cullen ¿Estaría ya enterado de que me había ido?, ¿Se lo habría dicho Alice?

"No sé si pueda" Confesé para Tia, la vampiro pareció arrepentida de haber preguntado.

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Jacob" Benjamin aseguro desde su asiento de piloto "Estas a salvo aquí, una nueva vida ¿Recuerdas?" Miré el desierto que por alguna razón era más frio de noche y pensé en el rostro que amaba.

"Una nueva vida" Repetí para mí mismo.

Tia permaneció en silencio y Benjamin se concentró en el camino, en algún momento comencé a quedarme dormido.

"Cuando lo conocí él había vuelto de Italia después de intentar acabar con su vida porque pensó que había perdido a mi mejor amiga" No supe de donde habían salido las palabras, pero un peso extraño en mi corazón se hizo presente.

No mire a Tia y me esforcé por no escuchar la maldición de Benjamin, solo cerré los ojos y espere de corazón que mis sueños no estuvieran plagados de sus recuerdos. 


	3. Pedazos de su corazón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pequeño paraíso vampírico de Benjamin y Tia deja a Jacob boquiabierto. Es un refugio, una guardia super secreta y lo que es más importante: un hogar. Jacob esta lidiando con conocer a sus anfitriones y decidir si le gusta su optimismo o los cree un poco demasiado positivos sobre lo que puede hacer para ayudar a su hijo.  
> Tia tiene más facetas que su "Vampiro reservada" y a Jacob le agrada un poco a pesar de sus preguntas y constantes metáforas dolorosas.

Ninguno de los vampiros que me escoltaban por Egipto volvieron a mencionar lo que revele en la avioneta ni Tia insistió en conocer más información sobre mi impresión, en vez de eso todos nos sumergimos en un asunto más apremiante: mi estómago.

"Debimos comprar algo antes de salir de la ciudad" Benjamin estaba haciendo caras extrañas "Lo lamento Jacob" Mi estomago rugió de nuevo evitando que dijera que no pasaba nada.

"Está bien, ¿Podemos conseguir algo a donde estamos llegando?" Tia había dicho que faltaba alrededor de una hora más de vuelo y el sol ya estaba matándome. Si no me subía a un avión nunca en la vida sería demasiado pronto, sentir como si hubiera estado montado en esta cosa durante una eternidad y dormir no había ayudado para nada.

Maldito sistema horario egipcio.

"Podemos, pero significaría detenernos en la ciudad en vez de en casa directamente" Tia hizo una mueca "No sé si pueda hacerlo" Benjamin miro a su pareja por el espejo retrovisor de la avioneta

"Puedes quedarte a cuidar el avión mientras nosotros vamos" Ofreció.

"No creo que sea necesario" Me atreví a decir "Vamos, lo hiciste muy bien antes de irnos y no tienes hambre ¿Verdad?" Tia sacudió la cabeza, pareciendo un poco avergonzada.

"Yo estaba ... bueno" Ella dudo, no me miro a los ojos cuando confeso "Usando tu olor para no oler la sangre humana."

"¿Estabas usándome como aromatizante?" Pregunte incrédulo. Ahora entendía el rostro avergonzada que ella puso durante nuestra conversación anterior.

"Bueno tu olor es, no te ofendas, horrible" Ella dijo apresuradamente "y si me concentraba en olerte a ti y no a los humanos podía hacerlo bien, no tener sed ayuda" No sabía como sentirme al respecto asi que decidí que si no lo pensaba demasiado eso funcionaria y mientras que ella no se comiera a nadie al aire libre las cosas se mantendrían en una buena racha.

Benjamin estaba riéndose no muy silenciosamente desde su asiento de piloto asi que le arroje una lata de cerveza vacía que estaba a mi lado haciendo que su risa aumentara.

"Aromatizante de lobo para vampiros con problemas de control, eso podría venderse bien" Tia oculto su propia sonrisa y no pude contenerme a rodar los ojos.

"Bueno, al menos tenemos un plan" Especule.

Quizas era el desierto, su territorio o el hecho de que ya no estaban a punto de una guerra, pero tanto Benjamin como Tia estaban más tranquilos. Ya no había una reserva en su personalidad y se soltaban más seguido, se reían ante mi e incluso bromeaban, era un cambio bueno de observar y reafirmo mi decisión de que este viaje no era tan mala idea como había temido.

Benjamin se puso en contacto con un espacio aéreo para aterrizar, estaba sonriendo a pesar de la turbulencia de nuestra llegada y se presentó con un humano cuando finalmente estuvimos asentados en tierra.

"Podemos bajar y ellos cuidaran el avión asi que vámonos" Tia dejo que su pareja la ayudara a descender y yo salte detrás de ella. Este nuevo escenario era mucho más rústico que la ciudad donde habíamos aterrizado antes, en este lugar había más polvo y las personas que hablaban tenían un acento diferente y usaban palabras más desordenadas. "Bienvenido a Siwa, Jacob" Benjamin me palmeo el hombro.

"Siwa" Repetí intentando saborear la extraña palabra, seguí a los vampiros mientras escuchaba a Benjamin hablar y me colocaba lo bastante cerca de Tia sin ser invasivo

"Siwa es un oasis" Explico Benjamin "Estamos en el oeste de Egipto, eso nos coloca en la frontera del desierto de Libia ya unos cientos de kilómetros del Cairo" Lo que explicaba el larguísimo vuelo.

Tia estaba totalmente cubierta de nuevo incluyendo guantes en sus manos para no dejar que ni un rastro de su piel brillara, eso y era más fácil que pasara desapercibida, Benjamin parecía uno más de los lugareños a pesar de que también iba totalmente cubierto, sin embargo , yo -quien estaba vestido como una persona normal- definitivamente era un turista.

"Es una de las regiones más aisladas de Egipto, pero también es bien transitada por un número de personas lo que lo hace perfecto para nosotros" Benjamin estaba lleno de historia y se movía alrededor señalando todo con deleite "No es realmente el oasis más hermoso , pero es nuestro hogar "Tia le tomo de la mano.

"Allá" Ella señalo hacia un montón de ruinas apiladas parecidas a una especie de montaña "Esa es la entrada a nuestro hogar" Tia parecía con ganas de echarse a correr, pero solo sonrió "Te llevaremos allá cuando terminemos" Benjamin estuvo de acuerdo con su pareja y el descenso por las porosas calles y el caluroso oasis comenzó.

Tia en algún momento olvido que estaba rodeada de humanos, ella se inclinaba a mi cuando había más gente de la que podía manejar y yo rodaba los ojos, Benjamin estallo en carcajadas cuando me pare en medio de los dos y puse mis brazos sobre sus hombros .

Éramos el trio de visitantes más raro de las calles.

"Apestas Jacob" Decía Tia arrugando la nariz graciosamente "Gracias" Jamás una mujer me había agradecido por mi mal olor, es más, ni siquiera mencionó tanto mi aroma hasta la llegada de los vampiros. "¡Benjamín mira!" Tia se apresuró a acercarse a algunos puestos. Finalmente, una hora después la vampiro parecía estar cargando con un montón de bolsas llenas de verduras, especias y otras miles de cosas "Vamos a tener que conseguir una de esas estufas Benjamin, los lobos no pueden beber sangre y ..."

"Tranquila. Amun y Kebi ya se han encargado de acondicionar nuestra casa para ellos." No estaba muy contento, pero accedió por el bien de todos "Benjamin explico y solo eso hizo que Tia se volviera todavía más loca con las compras." Tia era una gran cocinera cuando era humana, ella actuaba asi a veces cuando conseguíamos dinero y cocinaba para todos "Tia nos estaba ignorando lo más posible, regateaba como una experta y se movía por el lugar como la señora de las tierras.

"Sostengan esto" Ella pidió en algún punto entregándonos un montón de bolsas con alimentos "Nos faltan otros cincuenta puestos que visitar, voy a comprarle ropa a tu manada ya ti y voy a conseguir más comida" Tia estaba sonriendo, divirtiéndose y corriendo por allí con Benjamin y yo siguiéndola de cerca.

"No la había visto tan enérgica desde hace muchos años" Benjamin dijo en algún punto del recorrido, sus ojos brillando en rojo debajo de su gorra y entre su pañoleta que le cubría prácticamente todo el rostro.

Lo observe, tan impecable e imperturbable mientras yo hacía una buena imitación de un puerco en una fogata sudando como un loco con ganas de sacarme toda la maldita ropa que traía encima. Malditos vampiros.

"Le das esperanza" dijo Benjamin.

"Aun no hago nada niño vampiro, no puedo decir que mi presencia funcione en el lado salvaje de tu hijo" El vampiro parecía no pensar lo mismo.

"Lo hará, sé que lo hará" No quise ser el portador de las malas noticias, asi que no lo corregí. "Vamos Tia o anochecerá antes de que podamos llegar a casa" Tia no estaba muy de acuerdo con la noticia de marcharnos, pero una mirada a su alrededor y asintió, ya todos estarían guardando de todas las maneras.

Habíamos estado allí durante horas y el vuelo había sido tan largo, quería acostarme y morir o comerme una vaca ... o un camello.

"¿Qué hora es en Forks?" Pregunte cuando íbamos de vuelta a la avioneta.

"Bueno, aquí son las cuatro de la tarde y si tomamos en cuenta que la diferencia horaria de Forks a Siwa es de 10 horas, allá debe ser aproximadamente las seis de la mañana" Tararee, eso era increíblemente extraño, con razón me sentí pesado incluso después de haber dormido durante el vuelo. En casa a esta hora estaría profundamente dormido.

"Los llamare más tarde" Decidí, les daría un par de horas más de sueño antes de despertar a papá ya la manada.

Regresamos a la avioneta y Benjamin pago por el cuidado de ella, hecho esto alzamos el vuelo de nuevo con Benjamin al volante. Sobre el oasis finalmente tuve una buna vista de lo que era el lugar. Era enorme, bastos bosques de palmeras se extendían alrededor de las áreas no pobladas, lagos que Tia amablemente me informo que contenían agua salada y las ruinas que al parecer eran las que protegían la entrada al hogar de este clan de vampiros.

"Lo llaman _las ruinas del oráculo_ y _las ruinas de Aguhrmi"_ Tia explico, ella estaba sonriendo "Esa montaña allí, es _Gebel al Mawta_ o _la montaña de los muertos"_ Tia se movió ligeramente para que yo tuviera una mejor vista por la ventana " Cuando tu manada llegue los llevare a correr allí, es un montón de espacio deshabitado. Fue la necrópolis romana y allí mismo está el baño de cleopatra, les va a encantar "Podía ver lo que ella decía que era una necrópolis, ruinas y espacios llenos de laberintos inexplorados que prometían perderte durante días.

"Y pasaremos por la fortaleza medieval de Siwa" Benjamin menciono con emoción "Tenemos un buen recorrido por el lugar que no los va a defraudar" Aseguro el vampiro dirigiendo la avioneta hacia un conjunto de ruinas de las que no han olvidado el nombre.

Había un espacio protegido entre el montón de piedras, un espacio más lejos de lo que había esperado y que nos dio la bienvenida a nosotros y nuestro helicóptero, allí de pie esperando en la oscuridad de lo que parecían ser cuevas o celdas estaban Amun y su pareja.

"Llegan tarde" El vampiro no se escuchaba contento al acercarse cuando la avioneta se apagó "¿Qué demonios los retraso tanto?" Estaba gruñendo "¿Y de dónde demonios consiguieron una avioneta? Esas cosas tienen rastreadores, sus placas son rastreables y ..."

"Relájate"

Benjamin rodo los ojos pasando del vampiro "Compre el avión en el Cairo, nos servirá para trasladarnos, es fácil de manejar y funciona con el combustible local" Amun aún estaba haciendo gestos extraños.

Ayude a Tia a bajar de la avioneta por puro instinto y entre los dos empezamos a bajar las cosas del vehículo. Ignore por el momento a Amun y Benjamin peleándose porque sabía que no había nada que pudiera decir, el acuerdo me hacía inmune a la ira de Amun asi que el vampiro no estaba en la lista de mis preocupaciones.

"Ven Jacke" Benjamin llamo, le lance una mirada sobre el hombro. sonó como una petición educada y no como si estaba llamando a su perro asi que me dije que tenía que mantener anclado mi temperamento.

"Ve, terminare de descargar" Tia alentó asi que me moví.

"Jacob Black te presento oficialmente a Amun, el líder del clan egipcio" Amun parecía estreñido, su cara se retorció en disgusto, pero finalmente no pudo hacer nada más que extender su mano.

Mire la mano extendida que brillaba ajo el sol sin ser ocultada y luego el rostro del chupa sangre.

"No es un placer" Salude estrechando su mano.

El pobre vampiro intento apretar su agarre e intimidarme, lamentablemente para él mi fuerza estaba a la altura de la suya y devolví el apretón con la misma potencia. Había una sonrisa presumida en mi cara cuando él se arrancó primero.

"No lo quiero a él ni a ninguno de sus perros cerca de mi casa" Amun ordeno como un salvaje bastardo.

"No lo estarán" Prometió Benjamin "y son lobos no perros" Su corrección me hizo sentir más tranquilo en mi ira.

"Lo que sean, aquí están las llaves" Amun lanzo un llavero al aire y Benjamin lo tomo inmediatamente "No destrocen nada. Enviare algunos humanos pasado mañana" Benjamin agradeció, yo recibí una mirada furiosa y luego los dos partieron dejando atrás una nube de polvo.

"Que agradable" Benjamin se rio de mi sarcasmo.

"No puedo creer que le dijeras que no era un placer conocerlo, pensé que te saltaría al cuello" El vampiro no parecía enojado, parecía como si quisiera ver ese momento de nuevo "Ni siquiera yo le hablo así" Me encogí ligeramente de hombros volviendo junto a Tia para ayudarla con todo el equipaje y las bolsas.

"No voy a ser amable con alguien que no es amable conmigo" Mire a Benjamin buscando un problema, él noto mi investigación porque levanto las manos en señal de paz.

"Está perfectamente bien por mí, mientras no tenga que elegir a ti y tu manada oa mi creador" Suspire aliviado.

"Eso no pasara" Prometí, estaba seguro, más o menos.

La carga de cosas se hizo en un solo viaje lo cual era bueno, Benjamin y Tia guiaron el camino entre los pasillos, la piedra ceniza y toda la arena de oro. Me maree a mitad del recorrido y deje de contar cuantas _izquierda, izquierda, derecha, giro_ habíamos hecho así que deje de memorizarlo.

"Allí esta" Tia señalo cuando el sol de Egipto dejo de golpearnos a los tres y una gran pared de piedra nos cortó el camino.

No estaba impresionado todavía, moría de hambre.

"Te va a encantar esto" Benjamin dijo dejando sus bolsas en el suelo, se giró hacia mi caminando de espaldas hacía la pared y pavoneándose "Cuando recién me convirtieron viajábamos por Egipto buscando un buen lugar para asentarnos, como imaginaras no es fácil vivir en un país donde el sol es lo que más predomina "Benjamin estaba dándome una lección de historia otra vez" Asi que un día investigando Siwa tropecé por accidente con la que ha sido nuestra fortaleza y refugio por poco más de un siglo "Benjamin presiono la palma de su mano abierta en la roca.

Al principio no pasó nada, pero después de un momento toda la pared se sacudió como si estaba temblando, polvo y pedazos de roca cayeron desde el techo cuando la pared se movió hacia un lado como si Benjamin hubiera empujado la estructura con una mano haciéndola un lado.

Bueno, si estaba un poquito impresionado ahora.

"Pero ¿Qué demonios?"

Una fisura se formó, la pared rompió en un espacio y Tia rodo los ojos divertida como si le causara ternura y diversión los dotes mágicos con las puertas de piedra que tenía su pareja. Benjamin volvió por sus bolsas olvidadas y golpeo mi hombro ligeramente.

"Vamos Jacke, el interior te encantara" Asi que alzando una oración al dios que me estaba escuchando, lo seguí.

Benjamin tenía razón, el interior me encanto y me sorprendió a partes iguales.

Allí donde esperaba una cueva espantosa con oscuridad en todos lados había una verdadera mansión o lo más semejante a una, un corto espacio de dos metros desde la puerta / pared por donde habíamos entrado daba paso a una serie de escalones que conducían hasta un piso todo cubierto por alfombras egipcias con diseños preciosos que parecían estar hechos de oro, el espacio se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista y todo él estaba iluminado con hileras e hileras de antorchas encendidas o caminos de fuego sobre las paredes.

No tenía palabras para empezar a explicarlo, allí donde los muros con columnas talladas terminan una pared de agua se deslizaba hasta una gran roca central donde terminaba cayendo en forma de una cascada que se asentaba en un bonito lago no muy grande, pero lo suficiente para que diez o quince personas nadaran sin dificultad.

"Lo hice yo mismo" Benjamin explico con total orgullo "La cueva ya existía, yo solo la hice más grande, la expandí para nosotros y añadimos el resto con el tiempo" Benjamin señalo bajando por los escalones, Tia se movió detrás de él con infinita gracia y soltura "Mi don no estaba tan practicado entonces, he estado afinando algunas cosas, la cascada y la pared de agua fue difícil de conseguir" Benjamin reía mientras hablaba, yo estaba atónito.

Allí donde los pisos alfombrados acababan paredes nuevas se alzaban con puertas de una madera exquisita. Luego, ala derecha se encuentran un escalón y desde allí la arena de desierto parecía aparecer luego del lago cristalino, la cascada y más allá verdaderas palmeras bajo tierra.

¿Era esto lo que Julio Verne había imaginado cuando describió el mundo oculto en el centro de la tierra? No había un cielo luminoso, solo un techo sólido, pero no había falta de luz. Estaba más allá de cualquier palabra o descripción humana.

"Plantamos algunas palmeras hace unos años y ellas solo crecieron y se extendieron a su antojo" Tia explico cuando me encontré mirando "Es tu espacio para correr, tuyo y de la manada ... y de Asim, cuando esté listo" Trague saliva.

"¿Qué tan grande es?" Pregunte intentando asimilar el maldito viaje al centro de la tierra que acabábamos de hacer, tenía la tentación de preguntar si había dinosaurios aquí abajo.

"No lo he medido, creo que desde aquí podrías correr diez o veinte kilómetros desierto adentro" Benjamin explico maniobrando para abrir una de las puertas de madera con las llaves que Amun le había dado "No me arriesgue a romper la tierra hacia la ciudad, el suelo podría coartarse y se vendría abajo por cualquier construcción que a los humanos se les ocurra hacer, pero el desierto es más seguro. Hay menos posibilidades de que alguien lo descubra si está dirigido al desierto "Había ciento diez escalones desde la puerta hasta el suelo con alfombras. Ciento diez pasos hasta la mansión vampírica más loca que había visto en mi vida y yo los conté todos.

"La puerta de la derecha es de Amun y Kebi asi que no puedes entrar en ella, es como una casa pequeña para ellos" Tia explico cortando las explicaciones de su pareja por el momento "la puerta de la izquierda es la biblioteca, es todo un espacio y está disponible para ti y tu manada siempre que lo quieras usar "Eso sonaba bastante cool, pero no era tan aficionado a los libros asi que no me emocione" Y esta es la puerta principal " hizo sentir escalofríos.

Tia me guio a través de ella hasta un interior que era exactamente lo que siempre había pensado que sería una mansión egipcia, había decoraciones de oro con dioses egipcios, alfombras cubrían todo y mesas llenas de flores adornaban algunos jarrones. Lo primero que nos recibía era una preciosa sala de estar con un montón de sofás, cojines afelpados de todos los tamaños y los colores e incluso había uno o dos futones alrededor, acto seguido estaba la televisión de plasma más grande que había visto en una casa y fuera de un cine.

"Santo dios ¿De dónde demonios se robaron eso?" Pregunte mirando las bocinas de teatro en casa, la cosa era asombrosa. Lo más importante era ¿Cómo rayos eso podía funcionar en esta cueva?

"Fue un regalo de amón por mis cien años" Benjamin explico "La colocamos allí porque no cabía en las habitaciones" Benjamin sonaba orgulloso de ello, yo también lo estaría si tenía semejante monstruo en mi sala de estar "Logramos que funcionara aquí con mucho esfuerzo y dos milagros "Bromeo" Tenemos electricidad, también señal de teléfono "Benjamin señalo" Aunque solo en esta área, más allá de este punto exacto nada funciona "Tia se rio.

"Eso desde hoy no incluye la cocina" Tia explico señalando a mi espalda asi que me gire. Allí justo después de la alfombra había una cocina que haría babear al mejor chef. No solo casi todo parecía nuevo y reluciente, sino que hacia un contraste brutal con todo lo demás en la casa "Acabo de revisar, Amun no escatimo en nada incluso hay pizza en el congelador" Eso me emociono, ya había estado renunciando a la pizza cuando salí de Forks.

"Retiro lo dicho sobre tu padre, ahora lo amo" Corrí directamente a la cocina jalando la puerta del refrigerador y sacando la caja de pizza, revise a mi alrededor hasta dar con el microondas y luego busque platos, era capaz de meterla a calentar sobre un pedazo de cartón de la caja solo para tenerla lista pronto. A mi espalda Benjamin estaba riéndose.

"Déjame ayudarte" Tia comenzó a buscar conmigo en las nuevas alacenas y me entrego un plato cuando encontró uno. Yo podría haberle dado un gran beso en la mejilla por esto. Leah me hubiera llamado blandengue y fácil de comprar, pero no me importaba, ella estaba dándome pizza.

"Eres maravillosa" Decidí en voz alta cortando la pizza en rebanadas para apilarlas y calentarlas.

"Ella lo es" Benjamin estuvo de acuerdo. Lo ignore principalmente porque estaba mirando mi comida dar vueltas en el horno microondas, mi actitud hizo reír a los vampiros "Voy a revisar a Asim, quédate con Jacob y acércate cuando terminen" Tia estuvo de acuerdo, los escuche besarse y luego Benjamin partió.

_Pizza, pizza, pizza ..._

"Pondré el resto de la pizza en el horno de la estufa" Tia dijo moviéndose para hacerlo. Nos mantuvimos en un amistoso silencio por algunos minutos. El microondas tardaba demasiado y mi estomago contenía un maldito león rugiendo. "Jacob" Ella me llamo. Tenía un tono de voz extraño así que la mire, ella lucia esa misma expresión que había tenido cuando me pregunto por Edward "Se que esto es difícil para ti, pero realmente quiero darte las gracias por haber venido".

Ella lucia incomoda, pero no por eso menos sincera.

Tia era preciosa como una vampiro y podía encontrar todas las razones por las que Benjamin la amaba solo observando su rostro y recordando su amabilidad y su lealtad a su pareja que incluso la había hecho abrir las puertas de su refugio para mí y los míos.

"Hey, entre nosotros los del corazón roto nos ayudamos" Mis palabras la sorprendieron asi que me vi obligado a explicarle "Te preocupas por Asim, puedo verlo en tus ojos cuando hablas de él" Tia parecía una muñequita de ojos rojos con un corazón roto "estará bien, daré lo mejor de mí" Al sonreír ella parecía una de esas diosas egipcias. Me di cuenta de que tenía arrugas alrededor de los ojos y que a pesar del color de sus ojos había una calidez en su rostro que no había visto antes y hacía juego con la dulzura oculta.

"Espero que todos juntos podamos reparar esos pedazos rotos" Tia expreso cuando el horno microondas sonó con mi comida lista.

"¿Pedazos rotos?" La pizza quemaba y estaba peleando tontamente con el calor del plato mientras preguntaba.

"Si, ya intentamos hacerlo separados ¿Verdad? Pero el corazón no sana tan fácilmente como el cuerpo lo hace, una herida en nuestros cuerpos dura unos minutos o segundos, pero cuando él hacer que está herido es el corazón los pedazos son más difíciles de sanar" Ella hablaba como si lo supiera por experiencia, el olor de la comida me llamaba, pero ella había hecho que mi estomago se hiciera un nudo "Lo siento, no quiero quitarte el apetito" Tia se disculpó sinceramente pareciendo avergonzada.

Ella era una pequeña vampiro tan extraña.

"¿Cómo sabias que era lo que estaba pasando conmigo?" Pregunte obligándome a despejar la mente y empezar a comer.

"Veo el amor" Ella resumió luego de pensarlo un segundo "Es como ... lazos afectivos, aunque no tengo ningún poder para romperlos ni modificarlos como Chelsea puede" Tuve que hacer memoria porque no tenía idea de quien era Chelsea, Tia pareció ver mi confusión "Chelsea estaba con los Vulturis el día que intentaron atacar, ella puede influir en los lazos emocionales de las personas, aunque tiene sus debilidades sobre todo en lazos muy fuertes" Eso lo recordaba, Edward lo había mencionado.

"A ella es a la que llaman cuando quieren romper la lealtad de un miembro que los Vulturis quieren" Tia estuvo de acuerdo con mi memoria y continúo explicando.

"Cayo, uno de los tres líderes del clan Vulturi tiene un don parecido al mío, pero mientras el ve la totalidad de los lazos entre los clanes y sus debilidades yo solo veo el amor" Tia explico "Es un don débil, en realidad solo Benjamin lo llama un don. Yo veo lo que más amas, no importa si ese amor no está en otra persona, si es un sueño o un anhelo e incluso un objeto, puedo verlo con solo mirar a tus ojos "Eso sonaba cool, no tan cool como el don de Benjamin, pero tenía lo suyo, también explicaba cómo había encontrado mi secreto.

La pizza quemaba en mi lengua y se sintió como si pudiera derretirse en mi paladar deslizándose por mi garganta con el queso pegajoso. Se me revolvió el estómago. Trague, intente parecer indiferente, pero sintió la cara como cartón.

"Tu viste mi amor por él" Me alegre de no sonar tan mal como repentinamente me sentí. Tia movió la cabeza en afirmación.

"Afortunadamente para ti él estaba con la familia humana de su compañera cuando lo descubrí, supongo que tienes buena suerte" Eso hubiera sido una catástrofe, sobre todo en el momento tenso en el que estábamos.

"Yo no lo llamaría buena suerte" Mi pizza estaba deliciosa, pero todavía se siente como bloques de concreto cayendo a mi estómago.

Tia solo me ofreció una sonrisa rota.


	4. Nueva responsabilidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob conoce a Asim

Resulto que una semana en el paraíso de Benjamin y Tia se sentía como dos días, era como si el tiempo no pasara en lo absoluto para nosotros. Había investigado lo mejor posible la extensión del refugio bajo tierra mientras estaba allí y el lugar no solo era grande, también tenía sus riesgos. Benjamin había dicho que no le importaba si una o dos serpientes se enroscaban o anidaban por allí, dijo que como a ellos no podían morderlos no estaban arriesgándose al dejarlas vivir.

"Asim ha sido mordido una o dos veces" Tia dijo cuando regrese de correr con una cosa bonita y café que se retorcía ferozmente en mi mano intentando morderme sin éxito "El veneno solo lo marea ligeramente unos minutos y luego se evapora" Eso me decía que Asim tenía la piel menos dura que la de un vampiro normal.

No había podido verlo en todos los días que llevaba viviendo en Egipto, la primera vez Benjamin me había gritado que me alejara incluso antes de que entrara a su celda y las siguientes veces no habían sido diferentes. Yo había intentado hacer preguntas, pero ellos parecían reacios y dolidos como si comenzaran a pensar que esto había sido una mala idea.

¿La esperanza que ellos habían tenido cuando me trajeron? No estaba. Yo parecía más preocupado por la situación ahora de lo que ellos estaban. Solo había sido una semana, pero la falta de progreso parecía afectarlos.

"Eso es malo, si yo fuera mordido por serpientes todo el tiempo también estaría muy enojado" Benjamin hizo un suspiro entrando al área de alfombras desde su pasadizo que conectaba el refugio con la celda de su hijo rebelde.

Pasadizos super secretos que solo Benjamin conocía y a los que solo él podía acceder.

"Él se enoja por todo, mayormente enojado ahora que sabe que estas aquí" Benjamin explico, parecía agotado "Ha hecho un gran agujero en una pared anoche" Tia parecía preocupada, el corazón roto en sus ojos rojos era claro como el día para mí "Tiene un hombro dislocado, no me dejo acercarme a curarlo" Eso sonaba interesante. Le di a Tia la serpiente y ella a pesar de que hizo caras extrañas la acepto y la dejo enredarse en su brazo y mordisquear su piel de acero.

"¿Hace eso?, ¿Herirse y no dejarlos curarse?, ¿No confía ni siquiera en ustedes para curarlo?" Estaba teniendo una idea aquí.

Ellos me habían hablado de Asim a medias, como si no supieran que decirme sobre el vampiro lobo. Esta era nueva información, también era la primera vez que ellos parecían listos para contestar mis preguntas.

"A veces. Benjamin es el único que entra a la jaula, pero no consigue resultados y yo solo voy cuando le llevo de comer" Ladee la cabeza, eso sonaba muy, muy familiar. "Se ha herido antes, pero no nos deja acercarnos y se cura al día siguiente" Eso lo hacía un ritmo más bajo de curación, mucho más lento que un lobo y un vampiro.

Cuando mis costillas se rompieron por culpa de un neófito y Carlisle me las arreglo me cure después de casi todo un día en cama, sin embargo, eso fue un caso muy excepcional, estas eran heridas menos graves que tardaban mucho más tiempo en sanar.

"¿Cuándo fue convertido?" Pregunte alcanzando a Benjamin a mitad del espacio alfombrado, el vampiro pareció nervioso.

"Tiene... ¿Medio año? Eso creo, más o menos, el tiempo se siente diferente aquí abajo" Seis meses con posibilidad de más. "No nos hemos separado de él desde entonces, hicimos una excepción por Carlisle cuando fuimos a ayudar con los Vulturis" Benjamin explico.

Habían tomado un riesgo enorme, no solo por Benjamin, también por Asim. Los Vulturis hubieran acudido a Egipto sin dudarlo a matar a lo desconocido, ya habían probado lo que eran capaces de hacer por miedo a lo que era nuevo.

"¿Le temen?" Pregunte cuando Tia decidió que era más interesante investigar qué tipo de serpiente era su nueva amiga.

"No" Replico Benjamin

"Si" Tia susurro al mismo tiempo

Mire a la pareja, podía ver que en un cierto grado Benjamin le temía y eso me dio una idea, algo extraño ocurriéndoseme mientras pensaba en Asim y el miedo que ellos presentaban hacia el vampiro lobo, era cierto que cuando yo escuche por primera vez lo llame un monstruo, pero había dicho lo mismo de mi ahijada y ahora él mundo se me vendría abajo si algo le pasaba a la enana.

"Si no encontramos la manera de calmarlo, no nos dejara otra opción" Benjamin dijo mirando lo peor en mi silencio, Tia hizo un sonido de sufrimiento "Por favor, Jacob, Asim es todo lo que habíamos querido, es lo que le faltaba a nuestra familia." Tia estaba de acuerdo con su pareja, se acercó dejando que ella lo abrazara y se refugiara en sus brazos buscando consuelo.

"No queremos darnos por vencidos" Ella acepto "Cuando era un humano él era el niño más lindo, su vida no fue exactamente buena, pero su corazón permaneció puro e intacto. Le prometimos protegerlo" Padres, haciendo hasta lo que no deberían hacer por cuidar de sus hijos.

Eso me regreso a mi idea original.

"¿Se convirtió en lobo inmediatamente después de que el veneno de vampiro hiciera efecto?" Tia y Benjamin se miraron con un obvio secreto del que yo no estaba enterado, estaba cansándome de eso. "¿Qué?" Tia suspiro, la serpiente estaba intentando ahorcar el brazo de la vampiro sin éxito y parecía intentar matar a Benjamin al mismo tiempo ganándose solo palmaditas ocasionales en la cabeza, Tia parecía una especie de poste para serpientes ahora y Benjamin un distraído domador.

"Él comenzó a convertirse en un lobo cuando tomo la mordida, fue un lobo completo en el tercer día" Explico "Asim se puso salvaje después de eso, no dejaba que lo tocáramos, no dejo que nos acercáramos y luchamos para que no se lastimara o lastimara a alguien más" Tia estaba cansada, podía ver que físicamente estaba bien, pero sus ojos rojos eran más agotadores.

"Él no está salvaje" Dije tallándome la cara, maldita sea, si ellos me hubieran hablado de esto antes hubiéramos acelerado todo, pero su miedo lo había impedido "Puede que me equivoque, pero tengo una idea de que es lo que Asim tiene" Me acerque golpeando a Benjamin en el hombro para despejarlo de sus obvios pensamientos paranoicos "¿Puedes abrir la puerta? Pero no entren conmigo, pueden quedarse donde no pueda olerlos" Pedí rápidamente, Benjamin parecía dudoso, pero accedió.

La pared de un costado era parecida a la puerta de entrada, se abría ligeramente y me dejaba una entrada cuando Benjamin la tocaba. El túnel era oscuro y estaba sacando una corriente calurosa directo a mí rostro. Maldición, odiaba el clima de Egipto.

"No importa que escuchen, no entren a menos que yo lo pida" Tia parecía preocupada.

"Jacob" Ella me llamo, ella estaba usando ese tono de nuevo "¿Te cuidaras?" Supuse que ella estaba preguntando si no estaba yendo a matarme -comprensible después de que casi me suicido en una épica pelea con un grupo de despreciables vampiros italianos- asi que le sonreí para tranquilizarla.

"Estaré bien, no estoy caminando a mi muerte." Bueno, esperaba que no y eso era un paso gigantesco en mi estabilidad emocional y mental desde que conocí a mi imprimación "Solo voy a gruñirle un poco a su rebelde y confundido hijo adolescente" Les guiñe un ojo y me interne en el túnel oscuro. Desde atrás Benjamin toco la pared y un camino de fuego ilumino el pasadizo para mí. "Gracias" Dije para el vampiro.

Benjamin me había dicho una vez que su control de los elementos era muy escaso y que de todo lo que podía hacer el fuego era lo que mejor controlaba. No me sorprendió, casi podía ver el mismo fuego desordenado y peligroso ardiendo en el alma de Benjamin, el chico era un braza incontrolable.

Tia me había hablado sobre los planes de Amun de convertir a su pareja en un arma y no había estado de acuerdo, incluso si Amun intentara volver al vampiro un arma estaba seguro de que se toparía con un muro de puro concreto. Benjamin cubriría sus propios ideales, tomaría el toro por los cuernos y saldría indemne, creo que por esa razón el vampiro me agradaba.

El gruñido de profundo desprecio fue lo que me saco de mis pensamientos y me advirtió del peligro, me tense casi de inmediato y del mismo modo me obligue a relajarme.

"Muy bien muchacho, hora de conocer a tu nuevo Alfa" Guiado por el fuego doble en una intersección y finalmente tuve el primer vistazo de lo que Asim era y el animal detrás de los barrotes me corto la respiración.

No era una bestia grande de músculos grotescos que sobresalían, no había colmillos de demonio y baba escurriendo por todo su hocico. Si, la respiración del lobo era frenética y parecía algo rabioso, pero si yo no supiera lo que era lo hubiera dejado pasar como un lobo de los míos, tenía la misma altura de Seth en su forma lupina y su pelaje blanco estaba manchado de arena y sangre, una media estrella en color negro decoraba su frente.

"Parece que alguien necesita urgentemente un baño" Al acercarme me di cuenta de que él lobo apestaba totalmente a oxido y suciedad "Niño, no me sorprende que estés siempre enojado" Me queje haciendo caras e ignorando los gruñidos "Tus padres son unos idiotas" Declare sabiendo que los vampiros estaban escuchándome.

"Jacob" Benjamin se quejó desde la distancia, el lobo reacciono al sonido de su voz echando las orejas para atrás y gruñendo.

"Tu niño está enojado contigo" Declare simplemente "Consigan cubetas de agua, muchas y jabón, Asim va a tomar un baño y la celda va a ser limpiada" No era una petición. Estaba conscientemente usando mi voz alfa, los vampiros no me contestaron, pero los deje por el momento, volvería a pedirlo de ser necesario lo que me importaba era la reacción de Asim a mi voz.

Él lobo blanco retrocedió dos pasos como si no hubiera escuchado jamás una voz parecida, el lobo estaba luchando y en sus ojos rojos pude ver una sombra de reconocimiento que se evaporo como si hubiera sido solo un espejismo.

"Mi nombre es Jacob Black" Dije en voz alta, estaba usando mi voz alfa con él para traer ese reconocimiento de nuevo por más tiempo "Soy el Alfa de la manada Black y ahora tu eres mi responsabilidad" El lobo chasqueo sus colmillos hacia mi abalanzándose e intentando atacarme, los barrotes se doblaron ligeramente, pero no cedieron.

Al mismo tiempo que el lobo choco contra esas barras que nos separaban mi cuerpo cambio y deje atrás la apariencia humana para deslizarme hacia mí lobo.

Pude sentir el piso arenoso bajo mis patas y un bajo gruñido sordo se deslizo de mi sin más intención que ser una advertencia innecesaria porque apenas yo había cambiado a un lobo la criatura frente a mi había dejado de pelear como si estuviera asombrado, como si tuviera un nivel de conciencia humano que lo hiciera reaccionar a mi cambio de criatura.

_"¿Puedes escucharme?"_ Pregunte en mi mente sin respuesta. El lobo gruño de nuevo, alerta como si me hubiera escuchado y no lo entendiera. " _Asim cálmate"_ Ordene y el lobo se agacho a la fuerza haciendo un adolorido sonido cuando su hombro fuera de lugar le provoco dolor " _Voy a volver a cambiar a humano, en el momento en que cambie tú vas a dejarme acomodar tu hombro, si al entrar a la celda tú me atacas recibirás una advertencia, solo una antes de que yo como Alfa decida castigarte"_ Podía ver el reto en sus ojos, no locura desmedida y salvajismo, una inteligencia superficial entre nubes de confusión y dolor que iban a hacerme trabajar duro por superar.

Podía escuchar a Tia y Benjamin cerca acarreando con cubetas de agua y jabón, podía oler las exóticas flores que Tia parecía estar cargando también y escuchar muebles ser arrastrados ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo esos dos? Para averiguarlo regrese a mis propios pies moviendo el cuello ligeramente y rodando los hombros, el calor estaba volviéndome loco aquí abajo, el lugar era asfixiante.

"¿También tienes calor?" Pregunte al lobo. El animal se retiró a una esquina ignorándome y comenzó a lamer su hombro como si intentara sanarlo con su saliva "Eso no funcionara niño, vamos a arreglar ese hueso en un momento" Prometí. Camine de regreso dándole la espalda y afortunadamente no hubo gruñidos para despedirme.

"Tenemos todo" Tia declaro, la mire primero a ella notando que mi serpiente -suponía que ahora era su serpiente- estaba en su cuello acurrucada como una especie de collar "Hay agua suficiente, creo, si te hace falta podemos traer más" Tia estaba hablando mientras la serpiente dormitaba como si fuera una especie de accesorio. No podía dejar de mirarla.

"¿Para qué voy a necesitar un sofá?" Benjamin venia cargando un sofá de la sala sobre su hombro.

"Nos sentaremos a escuchar, será más cómodo" Rodé los ojos

"¿Lo harán con palomitas?" Los vampiros solo se rieron "Vamos a necesitar suministros médicos" Dije a Benjamin volviendo a la seriedad. Me preocupaba el dolor de Asim el lobo parecía no ver nada más allá del dolor "Vendajes, gasas, analgésicos, esas cosas" El vampiro parecía confundido "Su hijo no esa convirtiéndose en vampiro, es un hombre lobo como yo o al menos lo bastante parecido a mi raza" Expliqué "Él está rechazando el veneno, está sufriendo porque no entiende que le está pasando" Tia se veía tan preocupada y angustiada que no pude evitar acercarme e intentar calmarla.

"¿No es un vampiro? Él ha bebido sangre, no come otra cosa" Eso era parte de lo que me preocupaba, era un factor desconocido y no podía saber qué es lo que necesitaba con exactitud, estaba moviéndome con lo que conocía para aplicarlo en una variable que no podía predecir.

"Es complicado" Era muy complicado. No solo acababa de ver un rastro de humanidad en el lobo, también había visto rebeldía la misma rebeldía que venía con el primer cambio de los lobos más jóvenes. "Si no está rechazando el veneno entonces está tardando demasiado en aceptarlo o puede que lo haya aceptado a medias debido a su sangre lupina, su curación lenta no es normal y su salvajismo solo viene del dolor" Explique "Ustedes no le agradan demasiado, no sé si es por ustedes siendo vampiros o hay algo más" Tia parecía preocupada, Benjamin lucia más sombrío.

"Quizas recuerda el día que lo mordieron" la voz de la vampiro era no más que un susurro que casi me pierdo.

"¿Qué paso cuando lo mordieron?" Pregunte, Tia se sacudió y se alejó asi que mire al siguiente vampiro frente a mí.

"Iré a buscarla" Benjamin declaro evitándome, rodee los ojos.

"Voy a limpiar la celda y curarlo, piensen que puedo usar como vendaje hasta que regrese" Sabia que ellos estaban escuchándome "Y prepárense para contarme todo sobre Asim a menos que quieran que me vaya" podía hacerlo sin romper el contrato y ellos lo sabían.

Las cubetas de agua tenían diferentes aromas asi que tome dos de las que no tenían olor a nada y entre de vuelta por el pasadizo, lleve una escoba y una esponja conmigo.

"Estoy de vuelta" Avise para el animal herido, eso me gano un gruñido que claramente devolví. La puerta de la celda tenía un cerrojo, no había pensado en eso, dejé las cubetas y volví. "¿Las llaves?" Pregunte a los vampiros que no estaban presentes. Benjamin tardo un minuto en aparecer con ellas, parecía avergonzado y yo me dedique a ignorarlo, no se trataba de él, de Tia o de mí, esto era sobre el lobo blanco encarcelado como una bestia.

Bañar a un lobo feroz con dolor era difícil si el lobo era una bestia de la naturaleza salvaje, las cosas se ponían diez veces peor cuando era un hombre lobo/vampiro. Asim lucho con todo lo que tenía incluso cuando ordene que se calmara, era imposible que él se relajara ante un extraño asi que me dedique a hacer de Asim mi reto por trece horas completas sin descansar.

Tia había sido la única en entrar justo cuando Asim y yo estábamos peleando por ver quien le rompía primero un hueso a quien, yo estaba ganando incluso si en vez de romper huesos estaba reacomodándolos, tenía el recuerdo de Carlisle haciendo lo mismo conmigo y sabía que era doloroso, pero necesario. Tia traía seda azul oscuro con ella para los vendajes y comida caliente que logro llamar la atención del lobo.

"Da varios pasos atrás, pero no te vayas" Pedí a Tia cuando noté el cambio. Estaba agotado y nunca había cambiado tantas veces de humano a lobo "Te reconoce" El lobo tenía las blancas orejas giradas en dirección a Tia y la miraba con una sombra extraña en sus ojos rojos "Sabe que eres la que lo alimenta, pero no sabe que comida trajiste" Tia parecía como si quisiera llorar.

"Hola Asim" Su voz fue baja, dulce y tranquila, no hubo miedo en ella cuando miro al lobo, solo culpa y tristeza "¿Te acuerdas de mí? Prometí que te daría un nuevo hogar" El lobo se agito, como si se desesperara por no poder llegar a sus recuerdos.

Estábamos llegando, Asim estaba allí en el fondo de los instintos y el salvajismo y ahora lo sabía. No dejaría que su dolor terminara haciendo que se sacrificara.

"Vamos a comer" Mire a Tia "Trae un cuenco lo bastante grande para él y llénalo de comida, trae otro para agua" Tia asintió y despego velozmente.

Sujete a Asim todo el tiempo como humano, el lobo bebió como un lobo sediento en el desierto (ese pensamiento me saco una sonrisa) y comió toda la comida humana sin detenerse a respirar.

"Tiene el sistema digestivo de Nessy, comida humana y sangre" Explique para el rostro conmocionado de Tia "Es una buena señal" La vampiro se animó, parecía lista para derribar montañas con su emoción.

Después de tres horas completas de mi peleando con el lobo o gruñéndonos el uno al otro para terminar de limpiar la celda y ponerle las vendas me sequé la frente y di un paso atrás admirando mi trabajo completo. La celda antes oscura ahora estaba iluminada, había metido el sofá de espectadores y el lobo se había tendido en él mirando los vendajes azules como quien mira algo extraño, pero bueno. Todo el lugar apestaba a flores y cosas bonitas, Asim brillaba con su pelaje blanco reluciente.

"Buen trabajo Tia" La vampiro se lanzó hacia mi saltando y abrazándome con fuerza, me queje ligeramente por el arrebato emocional y la fuerza sobrehumana usada. Asim gruño desde su nueva cama, mire al lobo devolviendo el abrazo a Tia.

La comprensión me golpeo y esa comprensión sabía a una cruda emoción que no podía describir ¿Podía tener una reacción humana tan rápido?, ¿Podía realmente estar entendiendo lo que pasaba luego de poco más de quince horas de lucha sin freno?

"Quédate asi" Le dije a ella con mis ojos fijos en la mirada roja de la bestia, la vampiro miro hacia la celda también. Cuando hable fui lento y tranquilo sin usar nada de Alfa. "Tia no está lastimándome" Aclare "ella no va a lastimarme ni a ti. Todo lo que ella está haciendo es agradecerme por ti, porque ha estado muy preocupada por tu dolor y no sabía como curarte" El lobo dejo de gruñir y movió la cabeza a la izquierda como si no entendiera, pero estuviera escuchando.

Me araño el pecho ver una expresión vulnerable en un animal, las orejas caídas y los ojos de cachorro. Desesperación.

"Tia no va a lastimarnos" Repetí con más firmeza "Ella es segura" Hubo un _algo_ muy fugaz y luego gruño, nos dio una última mirada y se acurruco ignorándonos a los dos.

"¿Crees que él entendió eso?" Pregunto Tia sin aliento alejándose de nuestro abrazo.

"Con el tiempo llegaremos, por ahora él solo debe descansar...y yo también" No lo había notado, pero cada musculo de mi cuerpo dolía o punzaba.

Quería dormir y comer, no necesariamente en ese orden.

Dejamos a Asim atrás y Tia saltaba en cada corto paso como si la esperanza hubiera vuelto a su cuerpo, como si el optimismo estuviera de regreso y pudiera creer que había una oportunidad para su hijo adoptivo.

"No me he olvidado de nuestra conversación pendiente" Le advertí a la vampiro cuando regresamos a la mansión "Aun tienes que contarme quien es Asim y como es que se ha convertido en eso" Tia ya no parecía por derrumbarse con mi petición.

"Sabrás todo cuando Benjamin regrese" Eso me llamo la atención, busque al vampiro dentro de la casa e incluso ladee la cabeza buscando algún ruido.

"¿Dónde está Benjamin?" Pregunte, Tia se acurruco en un sofá.

"No quisimos interrumpirte, Benjamin fue al Cairo" Explico "Va a recoger a tu manada" Seis palabras en una oración y mi emoción acababa de volver con toda su fuerza.

Wow, se me había olvidado qué Seth y Leah estaban llegando hoy, pronto mi manada estaría conmigo.


	5. La manada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth y Leah llegan a Egipto

No sabía que extrañaba tanto a mi manada hasta que los lobos se abalanzaron sobre mí en un gigantesco abrazo chillando y riendo, hablando a mil por hora de todo lo que habían visto en su corto viaje con Benjamin a través de Egipto.

"¡Hay camellos Jacob! ¿Alguna vez habías visto un camello fuera de las imágenes? Son jorobados y feos ¡Me gustan!" Seth parloteaba a mil por hora con ese ruido usual que hace un niño cuando se le presenta algo emocionante por primera vez en la vida "¡Y la super guarida secreta de los vampiros es genial!, ¿Ya viste la cascada?, ¿Crees que podamos nadar allí más tarde?, ¿Ya has comido algo de aquí? La comida se ve extraña, Leah estaba quejándose conmigo de que no comeremos hamburguesas o hot dogs por un tiempo" Seth no estaba silenciándose en un momento futuro al parecer y tanto él como Leah todavía estaban tirados sobre mí en el suelo alfombrado.

No sabía que aún tenía la capacidad de sentir este tipo de cariño por alguien hasta que mi manada me rodeo después de tantos días separados.

"Hueles como un vampiro, puaj" Leah estaba haciendo caras, pero no se paraba del abrazo "¿Qué has estado haciendo? Lo último que supimos de ti fue que estabas bien, estabas trabajando con acercarte al vampiro lobo y dormías en una cama de plumas" Tuve que reírme de eso, había extrañado el ácido humor de Leah a pesar de que jamás lo aceptaría en voz alta.

"Hice un avance recientemente, llegan a tiempo para escuchar la historia" Una mano traicionera acaricio el cuello de Leah y otra apretó la espalda de Seth sintiendo el calor de los hermanos como mi propio calor, era fraternal y familiar, se sentía correcto y estaban a salvo.

Esta era mi manada, no sabía cuánto me habían hecho falta.

"Podemos hablar más cómodamente adentro" Tia opino desde algún lugar detrás de nosotros "a menos que quieran quedarse acurrucados allí" Para mí eterna sorpresa los hermanos de hecho lo pensaron durante un buen tiempo, como si no gustaran de soltarme inmediatamente.

"Entraremos" Seth decidió "Quiero ver el interior yo mismo" Los chicos y yo nos paramos, pero apenas estuve estable en mis dos pies tuve que reacomodar mis brazos alrededor de los hermanos Clearwater.

"Ustedes dos están muy pegajosos" No era una queja, un instinto primario me hacía apretarlos a mis lados a los dos como si el lobo alojado en mi alma supiera que habíamos estado separados mucho tiempo.

"Se siente raro" Seth explico siguiendo mi paso hacia la mansión bajo tierra "fue solo una semana lejos, pero se siente como si hubieran sido años" Seth se interrumpió a si mismo cuando hizo _"wooooooow"_ al ver la sala.

"Es porque somos manada y tú eres nuestro Alfa, en casa nos sentíamos inquietos, siendo una manada pequeña necesitamos tu guía" Leah explico, ella estaba bostezando y mirando todo con curiosidad a través de sus ojos entrecerrados "¿Dónde podemos dejar nuestro equipaje?" Tia estaba emocionada por mostrarle asi que la loba se separó del abrazo de la manada con reticencia, Seth no parecía tan emocionado por dejarme en el corto plazo y se movía conmigo para todos lados o en su defecto me jalaba hacía los lugares a los que quería ir.

Cuando Leah regreso estaba vistiendo lo que parecía ser el vestido más bonito que yo le haya visto puesto alguna vez, Seth aulló y aplaudió haciendo que Leah le arrojara un cojín a la cara.

"No sabía que tenías curvas" Reflexione y Leah me arrojo dos cojines. "Hey, estoy adulando no criticando" Tia parecía encantada, ella estaba ajustando el cabello de Leah y mi amiga a pesar de que parecía un poco a la defensiva no estaba gruñéndole o siendo especialmente tosca con sus atenciones.

Leah ignoro a todos los hombres incluido Benjamin y partió a la cocina con Tia siguiéndola y hablando sobre el cinturón de oro que adornaba su cintura con esos diseños de jeroglíficos tan hermosos. Estaba sorprendido cuando Leah descubrió que la serpiente en el cuello de la vampira era una serpiente muy viva y genuina y no grito al respecto.

"Es bonita" Fue todo lo que dijo, Leah lo estaba intentando y le daría puntos por eso, ella no había aceptado ni siquiera a los Cullen en su momento.

"¿Cómo es que tienen electricidad aquí abajo?" Seth pregunto a Benjamin.

"Antes de contestar eso" Ahora estaba interrumpiendo porque de no ser asi Seth arrastraría a todos en una conversación diferente a la que yo quería llevar y no era el momento de dejarlo salirse con la suya "Estoy seguro de que ustedes necesitan comer y yo realmente necesito escuchar esa historia" Benjamin parecía más dispuesto a hablar sobre el uso de la electricidad que de Asim asi que me senté con Seth a mi lado para escuchar sin darle al vampiro la oportunidad de huir con un tema distinto.

"Bueno, ¿Te unes a nosotros Tia?" Benjamin uso su voz de ruego para su compañera.

"Estamos cocinando, ¿Trae a los cachorros lobo para acá?" Rodee los ojos, no era la primera vez que a un vampiro se le ocurría llamarnos ' _cachorro lobo'_ o ' _Cachorros'_ y sentía que no sería la última, mi manada parecía pensar lo mismo cuando todos nos acomodamos en la cocina con las chicas dejando atrás la comodidad de la sala y los numerosos cojines. "Creo que deberían empezar escuchando nuestras historias y llegaremos a la de Asim en el proceso" Leah quien estaba ahora mismo revisando la despensa le dio a Tia una mirada extraña.

"Sería bueno ¿Les gustaría escuchar?" Leah se encogió de hombros ligeramente, pero podía ver el interés genuino en su rostro como si no pudiera evitar tener curiosidad por la historia de un vampiro.

"Cool ¿Hay sangre en la historia?, ¿Cómo consiguieron sus super poderes? Vi a Benji haciendo una gran demostración en Forks" Seth claramente estaba emocionado y lo demostraba con sinceridad. Tia le sonrió al niño como quien ha encontrado a una bonita criatura enérgica, pequeña y adorable la cual quiere conservar.

"¿Benji?" Benjamin pregunto con asombro.

"Ese eres tú" Leah rodo los ojos asintiendo cuando Tia comenzó a cortar rodajas de pan "Benji, por Benjamin" El vampiro aun parecía en conflicto.

"¿Te gusta?, puedo no llamarte asi si no te gusta, te invento un apodo si quieres" Seth saltaba en su asiento "Leah es la hermana molesta" Leah le lanzo una rodaja de pan a la cabeza, Seth la atrapo con la boca riéndose mientras masticaba. Leah hizo un sonido de dolor que Seth ignoro y yo le dedique a la loba una mirada de reprimenda para que se comportara solo logrando que ella rodara los ojos como una adolescente caprichosa, honestamente ¡Lobas! "Jacob es Jacke aunque también es Alfa Jacob o mi Alfa favorito a veces" Esa adulación le valió al lobato una palmada en la nuca "¡Hey, es verdad!" Seth estaba riéndose y quejándose.

"Yo no había tenido a alguien dándome un apodo antes" El vampiro admitió y por la cara que estaba poniendo supuse que se encontraba un poco avergonzado, no que eso detuviera a Seth de seguir hablando

"¡Acostúmbrate porque eres parte del club AAJ! Y todos los miembros tienen apodos" Benjamin, Tia, Leah y yo estábamos confundidos.

"¿Qué demonios es el AAJ?" Pregunto Leah

"Atención y Apoyo a Jacob, _dah"_ Seth respondió como si nada. Me palmeé la cara con una mano y gemí de dolor, olvida eso de extrañarlos ¿Podía ya mandarlos de vuelta? "Es un club extremadamente selecto, solo ciertas personas entran ¿Entiendes lo importante que es?" Seth estaba sonriendo todavía, todo luz solar en sus mejillas y carita de niño con algo que parecía salvaje en sus pupilas.

"Es cierto, los cupos son limitados en el club" Leah se unió al chiste, estaba ayudando a cortar el pan y a pesar de que su cuchillo era nada amenazante para un vampiro probablemente cualquiera olvidaría eso viendo como ella estaba sosteniéndolo, aunque su rostro no había dejado de ser lo bastante amable para resultar extraño "casi imposibles de obtener" Los vampiros estaban mortalmente serios por alguna razón.

"Yo lo entiendo" Benjamin dijo con toda formalidad, parecía incluso más egipcio mientras enderezaba la espalda y su acento se filtraba "honraremos nuestro espacio en el AAJ" prometió, Seth y Leah les sonrieron a ambos vampiros mientras yo miraba boquiabierto.

¿Mi manada acababa de amenazar a dos vampiros en su propia guarida super secreta usando un chiste a mí costa?

"Mi pareja tiene razón, lo haremos" Tia estaba de acuerdo tranquilizadoramente, los ojos rojos de la vampiro brillaban de una manera cuestionable cuando miro a Leah y a Seth, su rostro se llenó de una expresión tierna que nunca le había visto. "El AAJ es lo más importante para esta manada ¿Verdad?" Tia me dio una pequeña mirada, una indicación que supuse debía leer, sus palabras de hace días me llegaron repentinamente mientras Leah hablaba del aparente recién fundado "Club" como metáfora para indicar que estaban aquí por mí y que estaban velando por mi bienestar.

Tia una vez me dijo _"Yo veo lo que más amas, no importa si ese amor no está en otra persona, si es un sueño o un anhelo e incluso un objeto, puedo verlo con solo mirar a tus ojos"_ y no entendí porque, pero ella pareció decidir que mis amigos tenían algo en ellos que merecía la pena que ella cuidara. Tia fue casi maternal cuando empezó a alimentar a mi manada, incluso se rio de los chistes más locos de Seth cuando la gran amenaza familiar paso.

No sabía como sentirme al respecto, pero los deje ser porque era mejor una pareja de vampiros amigable que una enojada sobre todo tan lejos de casa.

"Nací en los suburbios del Cairo, la ciudad más grande de Egipto" Benjamin explico para mi casi confidencialmente como si no quisiera realmente interrumpir en el buen ánimo que estaban teniendo, pero queriendo abordar el tema ahora que estábamos todos reunidos bajo ese propósito "no recuerdo la fecha exacta, mi memoria humana es muy confusa cuando intento mirar atrás" Había algo de añoranza allí, como si esos recuerdos fueran preciados por alguna razón, pero yo no sabía si se trataba de un deseo por su humanidad perdida o por algo del pasado "Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy joven, apenas puedo recordarla tampoco" Allí estaba, esa mirada de querer esforzarte por un recuerdo que no viene de vuelta a ti.

Note que mi manada prestaba atención, Tia aún estaba moviéndose y cocinando, pero sabía que estaba más pendiente a lo que su pareja decía.

"Un tío de mi madre me adopto, él hacía eso con los niños huérfanos, adoptarlos para su propio beneficio" Benjamin no tenía rencor en su voz, pero si aprehensión "él era...un idealista artista urbano con ideales un poco fuera del margen, el siempre tenía algo para enseñarme" Benjamin miro a su esposa "Conocí a Tia mientras vivía a su cuidado" La mujer miro sobre su hombro, toda ternura, amor y cariño para Benjamin.

"Eso es hermoso, que hayan pasado por la humanidad y la inmortalidad juntos" Leah sonaba algo celosa lo que hizo que Tia mirara y si no fuera porque es totalmente imposible casi pude jurar que vi algunas lágrimas asomarse en los ojos rojos.

"Oh" el exclamo destrozado de Tia fue muy quedo, se aclaró la garganta haciendo como que no había visto lo que claramente vio en ojos de Leah gracias a su don "nosotros nos perdimos un tiempo, Benjamin me busco después de obtener la inmortalidad, cuando finalmente dio conmigo yo no pude decir que no" Tia ahora se encontró con la mirada de su pareja "Naturalmente acepte a quedarme a su lado a pesar de todas las condiciones. No me he arrepentido ni un día desde entonces."

No soporte ver el amor entre ellos tan dulce, cálido y derramándose en todas direcciones. Era el tipo de amor de un par de almas destinadas a encontrarse y permanecer juntas lo que restara de vida, era hermoso y doloroso de observar para alguien que no tenía más esperanzas en un amor parecido. Me dolía el corazón de solo pensar que en algún lugar lejos de este paraíso secreto Edward miraría a Bella con la misma devoción y amor con la que Tia y Benjamin se miraban.

"Bueno, yo manifestaba una especie de talento para el fuego y los elementos aun siendo humano" Benjamin explico luego de una pausa silenciosa para su momento de pareja "mi tío lo noto, un don tan poderoso merecía ser explotado asi que claramente me convertí en su sobrino favorito en poco tiempo" No parecía precisamente orgulloso de eso "Él poder que era tan fuerte incluso cuando era humano llamo la atención de Amun" Eso me hizo volver a mirar al vampiro.

Amun, el vampiro por muy amable que fuera con Benjamin y por más concesiones que le permitiera parecía alguien de cuidado, Amun miraba a Benjamin como un boleto a algo y por alguna razón la voz de Edward sonó en mi cabeza junto a un recuerdo acerca de Benjamin siendo convertido para ser un arma que se usaría contra los Vulturis.

"¿Amun sabía lo que serias capaz de hacer y por eso te convirtió?" Seth estaba preguntando y su mirada horrorizada no le quitaba lo audaz a su cuestionamiento. "Creí que los vampiros que vivían en familias se convertían los unos a los otros por necesidad o por amor, como cuando Carlisle convirtió a Esme y los demás que estaban a punto de morir o como habían planeado convertir a..." Seth se detuvo allí mismo, consciente de que yo estaba presente y sin querer herirme.

Y Sam realmente dudaba si el chico tenía el corazón más grande de la manada.

"A veces es asi" Dije, recordando las lecciones de mi imprimación sobre el resto de los vampiros del mundo "pero creo más que nada que los Cullen son un caso especial" Leah intento no hacer un gesto de fastidio, lo agradecí porque no quería pelear por ella al respecto. Defender a mi imprimación estaba arraigado en mis venas.

"Amun vio el potencial en Benjamin, intuyo que sería poderoso y lo convirtió en base a eso, Amun cree erróneamente que puede usar el poder de Benjamin para recuperar el prestigio y el estatus gobernante en su tierra" Leah se inclinó hacia adelante con los brazos sobre la mesada de roca solida mirando a Tia con expresión pensativa.

"¿Puede hacerlo?" Pregunto genuinamente curiosa, yo también quería saber.

"No" Benjamin corto y recordé mis pensamientos sobre Benjamin siendo más fuerte que los planes de su creador, allí a mitad de una cocina en una mansión subterránea a mitad del desierto de Egipto esa idea se reforzó "Incluso si lo intentara, esa es de las pocas razones que me harían abandonarle" Benjamin estaba tan serio que nadie puso en duda su palabra.

Compare el perfil de Benjamin con una antiguo dibujo de un dios de este lado del mundo, me pareció que el fuego en el vampiro podía hacer realidad lo imposible más allá de todas las leyendas.

Me gusto el hecho de que en ese preciso momento él y mi manada éramos aliados y si yo curaba a Asim esa alianza duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos, no como un clan y una manada de lobos, más como una sola unidad, amistad.

Por alguna razón desconocida albergué la esperanza de un verdadero futuro, no sabía cómo Benjamin había inspirado este nuevo cambio en mí, pero lo agradecí. Solo había cierta cantidad de oscuridad y dolor que un hombre o un lobo podían tomar.

"Amun es más que mi creador, es mi padre también" Benjamin pinto un nuevo escenario más amable esta vez "Es cierto que sus ideales a veces están por sobre lo que yo quiero, pero es un buen padre él me enseñó a cazar, me permitió ir tras Tia" La mujer hizo una media sonrisa, pero no dijo nada al respecto de nuevo "convertirla en mi compañera a pesar de sus deseos de mantenerme a salvo" Tia suspiro como si estuviera en desacuerdo, pero considerara la conversación al respecto una batalla perdida, me pregunte cuál era su versión y porque ella no seguía a Amun con la misma sinceridad que su pareja.

"Amun y Kebi son buenos guardianes para nosotros incluso cuando alimentarnos es peligroso ellos toman humanos de las ciudades más remotas y los traen aquí para que podamos comer, mucho de nuestro estilo de vida en este paraíso depende de eso" Tia explico "Es una situación delicada" Seth, el lobo bocazas de siempre se adelantó con ojos brillantes.

"¿Y no han intentado dejar de beber a humanos?, ¿Cuánto tardan en cruzar de aquí a Libia?, los animales también son fuente de alimentación para los vampiros ¿Verdad?" Benjamin sonrió y a pesar de sus obvia apariencia juvenil tenía esa mirada que los ancianos le daban a los niños.

"Los humanos saben mejor" declaro divertido.

Nos estábamos desviando del tema por completo.

"¿Cuándo conocieron a Asim?" Pregunte interrumpiendo antes de comenzar un debate sobre la dieta. Benjamin pareció sobresaltarse con el recuerdo de su hijo "¿Qué les hizo pensar que era buena idea morderlo y volverlo un vampiro?" Tia y Benjamin se miraron entre si y pude ver el secreto entre ellos latiendo y tensándose.

"Nosotros no lo convertimos" Eso me intereso, Tia lucia realmente culpable "Cuando conocimos a Asim el niño estaba siendo abusado por su padre, él tendría quizas diez años y cuando Benjamin intento salvarlo él dijo que no, que si algún día se salvaba de las manos violentas que lo tenían acorralado él lo haría por sí mismo" Benjamin lucia como un papá orgulloso.

"Lo vigilamos, era como un llamado de su sangre que no nos tentaba a beberlo sino a...cuidar de él" Tia asintió.

"Fue la primera vez que no sentí la necesidad de beber de un humano" Ella confeso "cuidamos de sus pasos, nos mostró muchas cosas humanas que habíamos olvidado por completo y nos contó sobre el universo, Asim es el alma más hermosa que he conocido alguna vez" la voz suave de Tia me llevo a pensar en una bondad que yo conocía, en una fuerza de la que había sido testigo y un corazón que yo defendería con mi vida, mi querida Nessy.

"Estuvimos para él durante años" Benjamin confeso "Jamás pregunto porque nuestros ojos eran rojos o porque no envejecíamos jamás, él tenía una expresión de diversión cuando nos encontraba haciendo cosas como levantar cargas pesadas con una mano que no deberíamos poder cargar. Fue arriesgado de hacer porque no queríamos la atención de los Vulturis y decidimos contarle, ofrecerle la inmortalidad a nuestro lado" Benjamin tomo asiento podía ver en su expresión que contar esta historia era algo difícil mentalmente para la pareja de vampiros "Se lo contamos una noche en Guiza, le dijimos lo que éramos y él se rio como siempre lo hacía" Benjamin parecía estar lejos de nosotros perdido en sus recuerdos "dijo que sabía nuestro secreto, que lo había sabido desde que intentamos encajar los colmillos en su abusivo padre" Tia soltó una risita tan perdida en un recuerdo distante como el propio Benjamin.

"Él dijo que no nos tenía miedo porque asi de mortales como nosotros parecíamos nos detuvimos cuando él lo pidió, Asim dijo que nuestros ojos eran más granates que maldad y sangre, él dijo que el granate inspira amor y confianza, que aportaba coraje y esperanza a sobrevivir" Tia sonaba tan orgullosa y para mí que solo había conocido ciertas etapas emocionales de Tia este nuevo orgullo visible para todos fue revelador. "Asim no nos temió ni un solo día, pero cuando programamos convertirlo nos citamos en las abandonadas ruinas del desierto y esperamos a que él llegara" El tono orgulloso se disolvió en el desconsuelo "Asim nunca llego a la cita. Kebi lo atrapo subiendo a pie hacia las ruinas, lo mordió e intento beber su sangre" Explico con los labios apretados lo que me daba la impresión de que Tia y Kebi jamás se llevarían bien.

"Apenas alcance a detenerla, ella estaba frenética intentando morderlo y drenarlo, Tia tuvo que amenazar seriamente su vida para que se calmara" Benjamin se interpuso en esta parte de la historia "yo luche para que la mordida funcionara, para que la ponzoña lo salvara y no tuviéramos que renunciar a Asim" Y de allí el problema.

"Empezó a presentar cambios horribles cuando lo trajimos aquí. Nada de lo que hacíamos funcionaba y pronto empezó a rechazarnos, nos odiaba" Tia fue sorprendida cuando Leah le puso la mano en el hombro, incluso yo estaba sorprendido por el gesto. Mi amiga y manada recibió una bonita sonrisa de agradecimiento por el intento de consuelo "Asim se transformó en lobo al tercer día, desde ese momento tuvimos que encerrarlo por su seguridad y la nuestra" Mi manada parecía incrédula, todos ojos amplios y bocas abiertas.

"¿Y quieres decir que ha estado encerrado desde entonces? No puedo imaginar en qué estado salvaje esta ahora" Seth me miro esperando más de la información sobre Asim.

"No puedo empezar a entender ni de cerca lo que Asim es" Dije para todos los presentes cuando todos los ojos se volcaron hacia mí "los lobos no deberían infectarse con la ponzoña, es cierto que arde ligeramente, pero nada más grave que eso. Su cambio puede venir de que no era un lobo cuando lo mordieron o debido al shock de ser atacado" No era un maldito científico y no conocía la genética de los hombres lobo y los vampiros más allá de lo superficial "pero esta sanando, no es totalmente salvaje hay claras muestras de cordura en él y entendimiento. Me reconoció cuando cambie a un lobo como si se identificara conmigo y por primera vez al parecer también miro a Tia más allá de su aroma de vampiro y la amenaza que uno de ellos había sido para su vida" Benjamin se sobre salto en esa parte, no le habíamos contado sobre el abrazo y lo que habían dicho asi que Tia se lo resumió.

"Jacob ayudo más de lo que habíamos estado esperando" Admitió Benjamin luciendo avergonzado "Es cierto que teníamos esperanzas, pero luego de que Asim le gruñera y lo rechazara al acercarse comenzamos a perder esa esperanza tan rápido como había llegado" y el miedo no había ayudado, ellos habían estado asustados.

Podía entender el miedo de ellos dos, si fuera Seth o Leah en esa posición yo estaría más allá del miedo, estaría en un pánico total y una sobreprotección aterradora. Pensar que repentinamente me sentía tan protector con mi manada me hizo sentir extraño. ¿Pero como no serlo después de que ellos habían cruzado el mundo para venir a darme apoyo moral?

"Esa esperanza está de vuelta ahora" Tia tomo la mano de Leah y la de Seth a través de la mesa. Por primera vez me pregunté si el color de sus ojos era más que el rojo sangre de vidas inocentes "Gracias por estar aquí, incluso si es solo por el AAJ" Seth se rio un poco, solo un sonido ligero y vi devolver el apretón de la mano de la vampiro.

"Podemos reacomodar las siglas, que sea AAJ y SAA" Seth salto emocionado, me codeo ligeramente con los ojos brillantes "¡Atención y Apoyo a Jacob y Salvar A Asim!" Benjamin no pudo evitar la risa, los ojos rojos brillaban tan fuerte con el fuego que resguardaba en su alma. Leah comenzó a criticar su creatividad y decir que deberían usar otras letras, Tia se movió para terminar la comida y Benjamin se unió al debate fácilmente.

Esta era una manada, asi como me había sentido protegido y entre los míos en casa asi mismo me sentía ahora con la sensación arrolladora de haber encontrado una especie de equilibrio entre mi dolor y mi futuro. No sabía como, porque o cuando, peor incluso Tia y Benjamin parecían importantes para mí, tan importantes como para dejar que mi manda (una de las cosas que me mantenían mental y emocionalmente estable hasta el momento) jugara alrededor de ellos.

Pensé en el lobo blanco en las celdas recientemente limpias, pensé en como sería el chico siendo un humano, si el impacto de su lobo era asombroso como humano suponía que tendría una apariencia similar.

"¿Qué piensas Jacob?" Leah estaba preguntándome, no me había dado cuenta de que Tia había servido los alimentos para mi manada. Todos estaban mirando en busca de mi respuesta. No tenía idea de lo que me había perdido al divagar, pero no quería confesar que deje de prestar atención.

"Eh, ¿Sí?" Seth abucheo como si fuera una mala respuesta, Benjamin oculto una sonrisa como si supiera que no tenía idea a que había accedido y las chicas celebraron chocando las palmas.

Media hora después casi rogué volver el tiempo y decirle a Leah que no, no quería usar la ropa egipcia que parecían vestidos y no quería ponerme los brazaletes de oro con un montón de joyas preciosas que estaba seguro de que no eran falsas. Seth estaba quejándose también en su propio tormento donde las chicas estaban delineándole los ojos como los antiguos faraones.

"Tu manada" Benjamin dijo hacia mi cuando me escape de las garras de Leah, el vampiro estaba mirando a los dos lobos hablar a mil por hora y corretear por allí investigándolo todo.

Una extraña paz lleno mi corazón.

"Mi manada" Coincidí felizmente.

En ese momento ni el recuerdo de la belleza de Edward Cullen o su amor por mi mejor amiga me distrajeron de lo que era el presente, estaba en el extranjero en una misión imposible con las personas en quien más podría llegar a confiar.

Mi manada estaba allí haciendo un caos total y siendo ellos mismos. Por alguna razón tuve la sensación de que esto sería una norma a partir de ahora.

Estuve feliz de pensarlo, significaba que tenía esperanza.

**Author's Note:**

> Para los que quieran buscarme en Wattpad me encuentran como SrySrBlack-Cullen, en mi lista de historias tengo actualmente 2, está y una más que no he traído a esta plataforma aun y no estoy segura de que lo haga.


End file.
